Twas The Night Before Christmas
by E Salvatore
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, when she set out on a mission, to put two rightful beings together, without raising suspicion... Part poetry, part fic. Tiny hints of CaKe.
1. Chapter 1

**TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

**Summary : Twas the night before Christmas, when she set out on a mission, to put two rightful beings together, without raising suspicion… (Part poetry, part fic.) (Tiny hints of CaKe.)**

**Disclaimer : Merry Christmas to all, now buy me the show, do it now and do it quick, or of my impatience you will know. (Shit, I can't help myself, I have to rhyme, it was certainly amusing, but not after the fourth time!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Twas The Night Before Christmas<strong>

**One : Christmas Ninjas, Mistletoe, Oh My! Please, Come In, Drop By!**

* * *

><p>Twas the night before Christmas, and not a soul was around,<p>

It was abandoned, save for the lights in the background,

And then she appeared, so festive in red.

The festive spirit, by her it was led.

She looked around and looked about,

And knew it was no time to doubt,

It was Christmas, no one should be alone,

Not even her agents, though they were grown.

Her favorite agent – but shh, don't tell!

Her young almost-daughter; no, not Nell.

Neither were in sight, but no one was,

For the night before Christmas it twas.

And then her brain grew tired,

And the old Christmas ninja said,

"To hell with all this rhyming,

I'll say what I decide should be said!"

And so she left my evil control,

The old ninja broke out of my hold,

So now you deal with her, ASAP,

Man, I'm too old for this crap.

* * *

><p>Henrietta Lange had but one wish this Christmas: to bring together her agents in time for the holidays.<p>

You see, she had been watching Agents G Callen and Kensi Blye for a while now – quite a while -, and was convinced that they would be perfect together. They shared a sense of sarcasm, and bounced off each other, and were the only members of her team who looked good in Christmas attire – the sweaters she had given everyone, of course. Well, the sweaters that her second cousin's daughter had knitted for her, but it didn't quite matter. They were _perfect _for her team, and all fit them wonderfully, especially Callen and Kensi, which had brought to attention the chemistry between them.

Hetty knew it would work. After all, they both shared a profound love of… well, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Hetty knew they would be good together, and so they would be.

If she could just push them together before Christmas, of course. Because she didn't know if they would still be good together after the holidays. No, they might not be. Maybe they would stand under the mistletoe with someone else, and then what would be of her plan?

Mistletoe.

Yes, mistletoe!

Hetty knew just what to do now.

And so it was decided that Henrietta would take it upon herself to play Christmas Ninja, the blessed angel of unions in L.A.

Well… certain parts of L.A.

Just one part, really.

For one union.

* * *

><p>The devious ninja, she insisted,<p>

That this horrible rhyming persisted,

My brain grows tired but she has candy cane,

Help me, I need a supervisor to complain!

The evil mastermind, a plan she had,

I didn't ask, I knew it was bad,

Then I saw a reindeer, a Santa and mistletoe, too!

Oh, the horror! Someone she was trying to woo!

Ah, but it wasn't for The Gaga and herself,

For today, she was playing helpful elf,

To bring together Callen and Kensi,

For this union had struck her fancy.

The offensive holiday sprig, it was hidden,

So the office and surroundings looked barren,

But under doorways and arches, there they were,

Proof of her dark nature, seen only by her.

And all around she glanced, the little helper,

For this one interference, she would bear their anger,

For she knew eventually they would see,

Together they belonged, Callen and Kensi.

* * *

><p>Mistletoe.<p>

Of course!

Hetty was positivily beaming with joy. It wasn't long now – her plan would start in a few more hours. Callen and Kensi had no plans for the holidays and would only be all too happy to help poor, old Hetty solve a special case… wouldn't they?

Well, they had no choice, really, but Hetty wasn't going to tell them that. No, she would give them a choice – they could choose to accept nicely, or be ordered. She really could be nice and reasonable sometimes.

Hetty stood, observing her surroundings. Mistletoe everywhere; thank God for the little sprigs. Tomorrow, no one would be here, but her, and Callen, and Kensi, and Eric, and she would get them under the mistletoe and they would partake in the old tradition; she would make sure of it. Well, not Eric - he would have to sit this one out.

Nothing was going to stop her now –nothing. By the end of the year, Callen and Kensi would be running around, trying to hide their growing relationship while she faked ignorance. It would be hard – to keep those knowing smiles to herself – but Hetty would do it, for these two. Oh, the things she would do for her team.

Her little family, actually.

Sparing the office one last glance, Hetty picked up her bowl of candy canes and her phone, setting an alarm for three hours' time. At precisely 3.17 A.M., Callen and Kensi would each be receiving a very nice wake-up call, one they wouldn't possibly dream of resisting.

Not long now…

* * *

><p>That evil ninja, she did it again,<p>

Hid her intentions behind innocent snowmen,

And blame it all on the mistletoe, she'll say,

Before she winks and walks away.

Force them to work on Christmas Day,

That's the game she'll play,

And put them under mistletoe,

Where one would have to kiss their beau.

And poor Callen, and poor Kensi,

This will drive them into a frenzy,

For what good are feelings brought to light?

They know only trouble it will invite.

Yes, the little ninja had done it again,

Put dangerous mistletoe in their bullpen,

And on top of doorways and above arches,

Just to ensure that tomorrow, Kensi blushes.

Twas the night before Christmas, and Hetty had a plan,

To bring together a special woman, and a special man,

In this very office, in fact, but for now she just called,

"Happy holidays and Merry Christmas to all!"

* * *

><p><strong>Is it over yet? Is it, is it, is it?<strong>

**Whew.**

**I hate myself for that right now, but it's Christmas so I figured I'd share and let you guys see, first-hand, what happens when you eat too much candy cane, play too many Christmas songs and have a 90-minute flight to will away.**

**A disaster happens, basically. If you're still here (you are a strong person!) and have somehow enjoyed this insanity, stay tuned for the second installment tomorrow and don't forget to check out my other Christmas Specials – no more rhymes, I promise. If you're amazing and don't hate me for this, maybe a small review wouldn't hurt? It **_**is **_**almost Christmas, and 'tis the season for giving… isn't it?**

_**E Salvatore,**_

_**December 2011.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Twas The Night Before Christmas**

**Two : We Return And The Madness Continues – I Just Hope Nobody Sues!**

* * *

><p>Twas the night before Christmas when we last met,<p>

The Evil Christmas Ninja had plan and all was set,

To bring together two clueless – really? – agents,

Using a brilliant, basic gift from the ancients.

Mistletoe here, mistletoe there, mistletoe everywhere,

With candy and Santa; it's her own personal lair,

But no one was around – this wouldn't do,

It was as if everyone had some sort of curfew.

And so she left, with a weight in her ninja heart,

Because with the festivity she could not bear to part,

But she would be back in three hours and a second,

And with company, the atmosphere will be brightened.

So the ninja heads home in her super-special-speed-demon,

And waits around, impatient for her plan to take action,

The clock ticks and ticks and ticks but it's ever so slow,

She feels like it should have been time a million years ago.

Finally, finally the time is a horrible hour of three,

And old, lively Hetty is as happy as can be,

For now it all starts – a fairytale affair,

And of this juicy secret only she would be aware.

* * *

><p>"Hetty?" Callen questions incredulously before jumping out of bed. His superior has only ever called him in the middle of the night twice, and twice it had been due to certain emergencies, mostly to do with his team – his family of sorts.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Callen. Good morning and Merry Christmas to you, too. It has come to my attention that a certain case – an old one, certainly – had recently been re-opened and Washington would like our team to get to the bottom of this."

"And it couldn't wait?" He sighs, part relieved and part annoyed. Well, at least his team is all right. But really? Three in the morning? On Christmas? Not that he has any plans, but…

"I'm afraid not. This is very important."

"I'll be there in ten."

"Good, good," She sounds dismissive and distracted as he leaves his home and gets into his car. "Oh, and Mr. Callen?"

"Yes, Hetty?" He stills, phone in hand, keys in the other.

"Ms. Blye and Mr. Beale will meet you there. As of now only the four of us are aware of this and I would like to keep it so."

He grows suspicious – Sam is being left out of the loop? – but decides that he'll just deal with this first, see what the situation is before he goes against Hetty.

Besides, a certain brunette agent will be there, and he actually prefers her company rather than Sam's at three in the morning.

He hangs up and gets to the office in no time at all, bounding up the few steps to get to Eric. It's dark, save for the twinkling fairy lights, and they cast an odd glow around the room, motivating him to speed up.

Two minutes later he's about to walk in to Eric's lair when he bumps into someone – not someone, but Kensi. They pause under the doorway, flustered and a little thrown off.

"Merry Christmas, Callen." She smiles, and he picks up immediately on the sarcasm and that subtle change in her voice that tells him she's running on caffeine.

"Merry Christmas, Kenz," He returns, and then they both try to side-step each other so that they can be on their way, only to almost collide again.

And then she freezes and so does he because he hears her gasp. He doesn't question her, merely follows her gaze to identify the problem, and finds it in all its glory, a small, cumbersome sprig.

It is Hetty who suddenly appears, clasps her hands together and announces, rather joyfully, the root of their impromptu pit-stop.

"Oh, goodie – mistletoe!"

* * *

><p>That evil ninja, that Christmas Puck - this time she's done it,<p>

Though certainly, to this horrible crime she'll never admit.

But it pops up everywhere, that bit of festive green,

In doorways and arches and more places unseen.

She underestimates them – their skills; I told her so,

She'd called me a voice out of many and told me to go,

But now they sit, and think, and discuss, and suspect,

Something is wrong; something they can detect.

But they play along, for what is there to lose?

They'll sit it out and they'll drop tiny clues,

She will pick up on them; eventually, she will,

And maybe then her secret plan she will spill.

But when they stand under mistletoe for the seventh time,

And she silently stands in a corner as if this is a crime,

They know it's enough – they have to step forward and ask,

Just what in the world does she think she will achieve with this task?

Caught red-handed, she glows red like Rudolph's nose so bright;

Just what was she thinking, calling them after midnight?

But Hetty steps forward, and I use my writer powers to make her tell it all,

And Callen and Kensi, they laugh and laugh until they want to fall.

* * *

><p>"Hetty, you were – you – you… you tried to set us up?" Kensi gasps between laughs, too fond of the elder woman to be angry or even upset at her. It's adorable, and heart-warming, actually, that she was trying to make sure they enjoyed their holidays, but man, did she go about it the wrong way!<p>

Callen stands next to his co-worker, amused smirk in place as Hetty looks at one, then the other, clearly feeling a little put out and maybe, confused. He would have been, too, actually, because Kensi doesn't take light to being set up, but he knows more about her and her personal life than Hetty and so had seen this coming.

"I think it's adorable," Kensi finally announces, smiling widely as she works to keep the laughter in check. "Really, Hetty, that was sweet. But Callen and I, we're big kids now. We can handle ourselves."

"I know that, Ms. Blye, but I didn't want to chance two of my best agents spending the holidays alone. It is quite the tragedy, actually, to be all alone and blue on Christmas."

"Hetty, we weren't going to be alone. Kensi and I had plans. She had family and I had some things to do and catch up on."

"Yeah, we talked about all of this weeks ago, Hetty."

"Well," Hetty huffs, quite embarrassed to be caught playing… Santa's advocate? – or whatever Christmas Ninja it was she'd been portraying. "I suppose I was quite off about this. Merry Christmas, Mr. Callen; Ms. Blye. I will see you all after the holidays."

"Wait, Hetty!"

"Yes, Mr. Callen?" She turns around and stops, hearing her agent out.

"We all have holiday plans, but what about you? No one should be alone on Christmas, Hetty."

And then she smiles, because it is quite nice of him to ask, and also because she's not going to be alone, no. She imagines the thirty orphans she will be reading to will keep her company for the day.

"Oh, I will be just fine, Mr. Callen."

And then she turns around and leaves for her office, and once she is out of sight, her two agents turn to each other and Kensi asks, in a cautious whisper, a question that would have filled Hetty with glee.

"Your place, or mine?"

* * *

><p>Twas the night before Christmas, and all around L.A,<p>

Everyone gathered to celebrate a special day,

With family and friends, and less fortunate strangers,

To care for the young and respect their elders.

And in the early morning with the day so bright,

They feel goodness in their hearts, and so much light,

For Christmas had come and now it was time,

To share and care, and maybe give out a dime.

And somewhere amidst all this beautiful wonder,

One just has to sit down, and ponder,

Where is the team, and what are they doing?

Are they sharing and caring and smiling?

And yes, I can honestly say,

That on this special day,

The team, like everyone I know,

Was having great fun, also.

Twas the night before Christmas when a curious plan,

Took hold in the mind of Hetty – a scary land.

And now that it's over, to all, I would just like to call,

"To all a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year to all!"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~ MERRY CHRISTMAS! ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys, we survived! So that's it. See you next year. I hope everyone enjoyed this despite the actual amount of sheer insanity in it, and I do so appreciate the reviews. I would still like to hear your thoughts, though, so don't forget to review (if you want to)!<strong>

**Also don't forget to check out the rest of the Christmas Specials if you're in need of a little bit more holiday cheer. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**

_**E Salvatore,**_

_**December 2011.**_


End file.
